Three Wishes
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Tesra unleashes the power of Wakana, a powerful genie with a habit of going big with her powers. Now being given the chance of having any wish he wants, how will he spend them?


Three Wishes or More; Chapter One: The Genie

Tesla sighed as he sat on the sands of Hueco Mondo, his day wasn't going well and he emotional and physically exhausted. Firstly he overslept and Nnoitra, or Master Nnoitra as he preferred, chewed him out over his tardiness and beat him. After that he almost got killed by a hollow, a Gillian which caused Nnoitra to again chew him out. After being chewed out, taunted by the other Fraccion, and beaten multiple times, he really needed a break.

"Why me, why can't I just have one good day" he sighed standing up, tensing up he gave a good kick his foot sending sand scattering in the wind, but as he kick he felt like he had hit something hard, feeling his foot tense from the unexpected impact.

"What the hell?" looking out he saw something gleaming in the sand, walking towards it he looked down and found something sticking out.

"A bottle?" picking up the elongated bottle, it was decorated in various shades of purple jewels and metals, "What's this doing out here? O well it could make a good decoration or something" he said, using his sleeve he wiped some of the dust from the bottle. Suddenly the bottle began to shake and tremble,

"What in the world!?" dropping the bottle, it shook and shake, rattling and with a pop the top opened and smoke poured out. Twisting towards the sky like a storm cloud before coming together and began forming.

Tesla watched as the smoke became a figure, with long violet purple hair, dark purple eyes, wearing puffy shiny purple pants, a purple tank, sandals, and a purple see through mask over their mouth. Most noticeably was the song notes on their hips and purple markings on the right half of her face. On her neck and various places on her body were pieces of golden jewelry and gems.

"Wow it was really dusty in there" she coughed a little, looking down her eyes fell on the person on the ground, "Man it feels good to be out, fresh air!" she gave a deep inhale, stretching and popping her muscles

"Who are you?" Telsa said as he looked at the girl who appeared from the bottle, taking a slight defensive stance in case she was an enemy,

"Oh right, sorry about that" she apologized before clearing her throat, "Greetings O finder of the bottle" she said folding her arms out, "I am Wakana, the genie of the bottle" she said

"A…genie?" Telsa said still a bit shocked

"Yep, you do know what a genie is right?" Telsa shook his head, as the girl sighed

"Okay, basically I'm a mystic being that lives in that bottle" she said pointing down to the bottle on the ground, "Now then per the rules of genies since you found me and released me, I will serve you and grant a certain number of wishes" she explained

"Wishes?" Telsa watched as the girl, Wakana nodded, "That's right you can wish for anything you want…well at least 20 wishes worth"

"So I get 20 wishes, of anything I want?" it seemed unreal, it couldn't be true

"Yeah it actually used to be three, but they bumped it up since there was a genie shortage and let's just say my supervisors a…you know never mind, point is you get 20 wishes!"

"Oh master" she chuckled a bit at the last part

"But there are some stipulations"

"Stipulations?"

"Yep there's a couple of rules" she said pulling down a chart from thin air, "For one thing I cannot bring anyone back from the dead, that is a big no-no, completely different territory" she said as the rule appeared on the chart, "Secondly like the first rule I can't kill anyone" she said making a cutting motion with her hand across her throat for emphasis, "And last, but not least, no war wishes, seriously we cannot make people dislike each other and create war" she sighed

"There's more, but everything else is pretty much on the table" with a clap the chart disappeared and with a snap the lamp was now in Tesla's hands again.

"But as a warning remember to watch what you wish for, it's a rule and a good song too" she said

"So…um sorry I didn't get your name" she said rather embarrassed

"Um, I'm Tesla" he introduced himself

"Well Master Tesla, your wish is my command, just rub the lamp if you need me" with a twist she disappeared back into the lamp, leaving Tesla to take in all the information he was given. Basically he had released a genie that was going to grant him twenty wishes.

'I wonder what I should wish for first?' walking back towards Hueco Mondo, as he held the lamp and walked down the hallways thinking of what his first wish should. Though he rather thought it ridiculous at first, wondering if the genie might be a hollow, though he felt no spiritual pressure from her, nor did she have a hollow bone of any kind.

"Telsa!" a voice yelled down the hall, Tesla nearly jumped turning around, he was met with a very angry Nnoitra, his tall figure loaming over him, his steely gaze glaring down at the dusty blond.

"Good evening Master Nnoitra" Telsa greeted the other calmly, "Is there something you needed?"

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked as the male blinked in confusion, "Um…"

"If you did you'd know you were supposed to be at the meeting half an hour ago!" he growled making Tesla tense up at the Espada's anger, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. Though he was a fraccion Lord Aizen specifically said Espada and their fraccion.

"My apologies Master Nnoitra! I…I lost track of time, please forgive me" he apologized bowing to the male who continued to growl, "Like I give a fuck about your petty apologizing! Since you flacked out Aizen talked down to me and made me look like a fool in front of everyone! Me!" he yelled before delivered a punch that sent Tesla flying to the wall creating a rather large dent,

"Don't let fucking happen again" he ordered before walking away leaving Tesra bleeding on the floor,

"Yes Master Nnoitra" Tesla groaned rising back on his feet,

"Hey you okay Master Tesla?" a voice called, it was Wakana who was speaking from the bottle, "I'm fine, I'm pretty used to it" he said

"That guy, if I was out of this bottle…" she growled

"That's just Master Nnoitra's way" he defended

Down the hall three females watched as the blond male seem to talk to himself, they were three other Fraccion, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun, underlings of the 3rd Espada Tia Harribel.

"Well it's finally happened" Apache said

"He's finally snapped" Sun-Sun said seeing the male talk to no-one, Mila Rose just shook her head, they knew sooner or later the male would either die, get killed by the Espada or go insane being the underling of such a brutish Espada as Nnoitra.

"Huh, took him long enough"

"You must be cramped in there" rubbing the bottle Wakana appeared from the bottle, giving a short stretch. The three woman looked shocked seeing the girl just appear from the bottle,

"Did you see that!?" Apache said shocked

"She appeared from nowhere" Mila Rose added

"Is she a hollow?"

"That's better" Wakana said with a stretch, rotating her shoulders

"How do you take being stuck in such a thing?"

"It's not so bad, it's more spacious then you think" she pointed out, "But I prefer the outside!"

"Anyway, let me show you around" Tesla said and began walking away with the girl, he showed Wakana around what was essentially his home.

"Wow this place is huge, could use a paint job, and seriously is there a room that isn't white" she said floating next to Tesla

"You get used to it" Tesla sighed but continued to show her around, the soon ended up in what was essentially the cafeteria. High pillars of various sizes were aligned around the large room.

"Nice décor"

"This is where everyone usually eats, the top pillars are for Espada and depending on rank that's what pillar you can sit at" he explained,

"So Wakana, about these wishes…"

"Oh have you thought of one?" she asked, "It's just, I'm having trouble thinking of anything you wished for" he said as Wakana just smiled

"Listen wishing isn't as hard, I mean it's hard to pick something you really want" she said, "Let's start with something simple…okay…let's see" looking around she thought for a second, "Got it!"

"Take this room" she said spreading her arms, "By the looks of it no seats left" true all the pillars were taken, mostly by other fraccion or some were in damaged from usual fights and energy releases.

"I tell you what, first wish is free" she said, "Now wouldn't you like some place to sit" she said

Tesla thought for a second and nodded,

"Right now wish for it!"

"I wish…for a spot for us to have lunch!" upon hearing the wish, Wakana's marks began to glow with a bright purple hue,

"This wish is my command, now with magic in these hands, with a snap and a flick of my wrist, raise these sands and grant this wish!" with a shake of her hips metal clips clapped and chimed, as a line formed in the middle of the room, circling them.

"You may want to hold on" with a burst the sands began to rise up forming a giant pillar, that energy creating a backlash of air that nearly knocked many of the lesser patrons off their pillars and when all was said and done in the middle of the room was a giant pillar that dwarfed the others. Many looked up in both shock and confusion.

"What the hell!?" a blue haired male growled angrily

"Where did that come from?" a pink haired feminine male said adjusting his glasses

On top the pillar, Telsa peered down from the edge

"They don't look too happy…" he said warily seeing the faces of the ones bellow, but he could also feel their reitsu leaking about.

"Everything all right Tesla" Wakana said turning the males attention to her,

"Wow when you said you were a powerful genie, I thought you were over exaggerating"

"Well not to beat my own drum, but I do amaze myself sometimes" she laughed whole heartedly

"Right…"

"Anyway let's eat!"

"Eat?" the girl smiled and motioned behind her and Telsa stood shocked, behind her was a giant table with the most food he had ever seen before in his life.

"Did you…make this?" he said in disbelief

"Yep, let's eat it before it gets cold!" she said sitting at on one of the chairs, "I made something of everything, take your pick!"

"Well it does all look good" he said and he was hungry, "Plus it's all yours! And mine too" she added chewing on a rather large meat thigh.

"Wow this is actually nice" Telsa said sitting down

"Where the hell did this come from?" a familiar voice spoke

Turning around Tesla saw Nnoitra had sonido to the top of the pillar

"Master Nnoitra…what are you doing up here?" he asked still a bit in shock seeing the other up here

"I could ask the same thing, I come in here and find this pillar and hear that my fraccion had something to do with it" he said walking closer with each stride making Tesla almost sweat nervously, "Don't lie to me, did you have something to do with this?" he ordered as Tesla gulped

"I-I…I'm just as confused as you" he lied, "I was just looking for a place to sit, then I got swept away and ended up here" he said trying to remain calm

"Oh really?" he peered over seeing the large table of food, "And I suppose this table full of food appeared out of nowhere"

"It's a mystery to me" he laughed nervously hoping his Master would take his explanation, though he felt a bitter feeling lying to him, he swore he never do it. But he couldn't exactly tell him the truth…

"Are you lying to me Tesla" he stressed his name looking down on the smaller male

"Of course not, lord Nnoitra, I would never lie to you" he said

"Feh, whatever" he said, Telsa breathed" a sigh of relief, "Telsa!"

"Yes Master Nnoitra!?"

"Get me something to drink" he ordered

"Yes Master Nnoitra!" he obeyed and looked for something for his master to drink, looking on the table he spotted a familiar bottle on the table,

"Wakana?" he whispered making sure his master wasn't listening

"Hey Tesla, you know that food was for you"

"I know, but Master Nnoitra seems happy, plus I couldn't explain the whole wished for it situation" he whispered to the lap

"I really don't like him, but I'll tolerate him for your sake" she said

"Tesla hurry up!" Nnoitra ordered

"But don't be mad when I turn him into a bug!"

"No" he said, "No using your powers on Master Nnoitra" he warned

"Oh come on…just for a minute" Tesla kept his passive look, "Oh all right I won't use my powers on him and turn him into a bug" she promised, at least not yet

"Good" with a sigh he placed the bottle on his hip and continued to serve Nnoitra.

After lunch he had managed to somehow slip away from Master Nnoitra, luckily Grimmjow, the fifth Espada, wanted a fight to which the fifth Espada was happy to oblige.

"You okay Wakana?" Telsa asked rubbing the bottle, in a puff of smoke Wakana appeared,

"Yeah I'm good, so ready for another wish?" she asked

"I don't know…I'm still having trouble thinking of anything I want" he said as they walked down the hall

"Wow usually the people who find me don't have that much trouble making wishes" she said, they suddenly turned into a room, a bedroom.

"Is this where you live?" she asked looking over the room, it was average size, big enough for a sofa and table, a bed, dresser, clothing cabinet, and what she thought was a bathroom.

"This is my bedroom yes" Tesla nodded, "Is there something wrong with it"

"No it's nothing, but…" she looked around, "It could use some color, seriously how can you stand all this white and sand?" she said

"Well this is what fraccion rooms look like, it's pretty much average" he said

"Yeah, but…no other fraccion have a super awesome, powerful, and stylish genie!" she said

"So…you think I should redecorate?"

"If that's what you wish for" she smiled, Tesra thought, it would be nice having a bigger room, maybe some new furniture.

"Okay, but please keep it simple" he said

"Fine…" she sighed, "Okay, I wish for a nicer bedroom!" Wakana's marks glowed again

"This first wish has been decided, now with the magic that is provided, with the words that I sing, make this room fit for a King!" as she spoke the words, magic swirled around the room and over the furniture, the walls were moved making the room bigger, the furniture was changed, once all was set in done the room looked like it was fit for a king.

"Wakana…" Tesla looked over the room and awed, the walls were embroidered with swirls and patterns, the bed was the huge, comfy and held many pillows and what looked like silk sheets. The floor was tiled in marble, with a sitting room with a large sofa, a shining glass table, and the bathroom was amazing.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself" she smiled rubbing her fingers on her shirt before blowing the remnants of magic off her fingers.

"But I said something simple"

"Don't worry I gave you the essentials, a king sized bed, a royal sitting area for entertaining guests, a walk in closet, marble floors, and finally a hot tube"

"A hot-tube?"

"Yeah, every bathroom needs one!" she said laughed, "It's like a bathtub, except it has bubbles and massaging jets!"

"If you say so…"

"Alright that was officially wish number one" she said showing the number 20 that went down to number 19, "You've got 19 wishes left" Tesla nodded he still had a good number of wishes left.

"This is…unreal" falling back Tesla landed on a mound of pillows, Wakana plopped down next to him, laying on her stomach. All plushy and soft, everything felt so peaceful.

"Hey Telsa have you seen…huh?" from the door a mall stood with long blond hair, "What in the world?"

'This can't be right, this couldn't be Tesla's room. This was a room fit for Lord Aizen himself' as the blond looked inside he saw Telsa was not alone, there was another being, a girl with long purple hair, and dressed in a peculiar fashion.

"You know Wakana your style might be a bit out there, but you are a powerful genie" Telsa said as the girl smiled, "Thanks, years of practice" she smirked

'A genie?' the blond looked at the girl with a quizzical look, maybe his brother, Szayel would know the something of the girl and with that he walked off. A couple of hours later the pair were walking down the hallway, unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a large meeting room by none other than the Lord of Hueco Mondo, Aizen, along with the Espada, and his two right hand men Gin and Tousen.

"How interestin" Gin said with his fox grin in place, "Looks like Tesla got a new friend" he said

"Who is this girl?"

"Could she be a hollow?"

"Okay about turning him into a bug…" Wakana said as Telsa gave her a look

"No, I already said you can't use your powers on Master Nnoitra" he said quiet sternly as the girl seemed upset by the others replay.

"Oh come on, just for a little while" she whined folding her arms, "Alright…anyway have you thought of anymore wishes?" she asked as Telsa just shrugged

"Come on, you got 19 wishes left" she said playfully putting her arm around the males neck, "You know by this time most people would have used all their wishes" she added

"Well I want to be sensible with them" he replied

'Interesting' Aizen thought, "The reason I have summoned you all here, is partly because Szayel has some information on are new guest" he said motioning toward the octavio Espada who stood adjusting his glasses,

"Thank you Lord Aizen" he said smugly, "Now then, after some research I've found that's Telsa's friend, is not a hollow, as she has no spiritual pressure nor any hollow attributes to be seen. In fact she's an entire different being" he said quite happily, "My research and the review of security footage, shows she's a species known as a genie"

"A genie?"

"Indeed, a very powerful and rare being that is able to grant wishes to whomever finds them" he said

"Eh, so the girl can grants wishes?"

"Yep, anything your heart desires" he smirked

"I know it might seem overwhelming, but as your super powerful, awesome genie I will do everything in my power to make your wishing experience worthwhile!" she declared as Tesla gave a short sigh, "But on another note, if I can't turn the spoon into a bug, can you at least wish him nice" as soon as she said that all eyes seem to go to Nnoitra who was glaring whole's at the screen,

'How dare that little bitch' he growled

"Okay no nice buggy spoon man" she sighed, "Could you at least wish for some color in this place, seriously I feel like I'm in a sanitarium!" she grumbled, "I was thinking something in red" she said poofing up some floating paints and color splotches.

"Um, what do people usually wish for when they find you?" he question as Wakana began to think, crossing her legs she floated in a thinking position, "The usual stuff, money, power, women…men, fame, and so on" she said shaking her hand back and forth remembering all her previous masters.

"You can do all that?"

"Yep, I told you I'm universally powerful!" she boomed, "I can make a man sing, deck a girl in unlimited bling, create an army with ease, super awesome genie, Wakana!"

"That's me!" she winked

"But, after so long the wishing kind of got repetitive" she said, "I mean it's always money and power, woman and man, fame, fortune go figure"

"How long have you been granting wishes?"

"Hm, about…." She began counting off her fingers, "10, 000 years"

"1-10, 000 years!?" she nodded,

"Yep see when all the wishes are gone I'm forced back into my lamp for 1,000 years" she replied, "It's like being jammed down by a giant hand, then waiting for someone to find you again" she sighed sadly

"I'm telling you I've been found by all kinds of people, some I liked, a lot I didn't like…and the rest I refuse to comment on"

"Wow…that seems lonely"

"Hehe, you get used to it, though…there are some days I wish I could find that one person that will make that one wish…" Telsa looked at her somberly

"Anyway I shouldn't be sulking! That is not cool for an awesome genie like me!" she declared, Telsa a little, "Right, let's go!" Wakana followed behind Telsa.

"Anyway what's this place like?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"You know what are everyone else like, I mean besides the rude ass praying mantis" she said referring to Nnoitra.

"Well…" he thought for a second, "Basically Heuco Mondo is ruled by a man known of Sosuke Aizen or Lord Aizen to the others" he explained

"So this Aizen is like the ruler"

"Right, then under him are the Espada"

"Espada? Sounds like a Mexican food" she noted

"The Espada are very powerful and also very dangerous" Tesla explained, "Master Nnotra is 5th Espada" he added quite proudly she noted

"5th huh?" she huffed, "So what everyone's ranked on a number system"

"Basically, there are a total of 9 Espada in all, each ranked by their power and spiritual pressure"

"So Aizen is what the number one"

"No, Lord Aizen isn't a hollow" he corrected

"Eh? if he's not a hollow how did he become king?" she questioned

"That's something only Lord Aizen tell" he replied

"Yeah, well this place is weird" she hummed giving a quick stretch

As the two continued by the hallway, Telsa stopped at a window to look out at the sandy dunes of the area, outside on the dunes of Hueco Mondo, the three female fraccion of Tia Hallibel were conversing about what they had just heard.

"A genie, of all things Tesla finds a genie!" Apache said, "Of all the fucking luck!"

"It's rather amusing, I wonder what one might do with something like that" Sun Sung said picturing all the things she would wish for.

"Well I know what I wish for!" Apache said,

"Probably something stupid" Mila Rose earning a glare from the short haired female

"What the hell kind of comment is that!"

"Obviously you probably waste your wishes on something stupid" Apache eye ticked in anger

"Oh yeah! I bet you waste your wishes on clothing or other girly shit!" she yelled

"What's wrong with that" the snake woman replied, "Though you need all that help you can get when it comes to appearances"

"Why you!" soon the three became involved in an argument, though the entire base seemed to be filled with talks of wishes and what the heart desire.

Inside Hueco Mondo inside the many corridors, Telsa was still looking out the window, Wakana right next to him.

"Even if it's just sand, it reminds me of endless ocean", Wakana said staring out into the never ending terrain of sand.

"The ocean?" Telsa began,

"Yeah you know! A big space of blue, crisp, cool water. Fish and the sun!" she exclaimed happily, though Tesra seemed to have an almost confused look on his face.

"Hold up, have you ever been to the ocean?" by the look on his face she guess no

"Nani!? How have you never seen the ocean?" she stated,

"I've never really been out of Las Nosch's, this is really all the terrain I've ever known" he explained, Wakana gave a face palm, before taking an exhale.

"Listen Tesra, there's more to life then all this sand" she stated, "And as your awesome super powerful genie it will be my pleasure to show you those wonders in this barren sandy asylum!" she declared with much passion

"I don't know…"

"Come on Tesra, make a wish!" she stated,

"A wish?"

"Yes bring some water to this barren world of sand" she said, Tesra mauled it over, it would be interesting to see something other than sand and dunes.

"Alright" he nodded,

"The do it!"

"Okay" he took a deep breath, "I wish to bring the ocean to Los Nosches" he wished

"Alright!" she exclaimed

"But please keep it small" he added noting his last wishes

"Right" she chuckled, "Alright let's do this!"

Back out in the dunes as residents of the large desert went about their daily business, in a puff a figure appeared on the dunes.

"And another thing!" Apache yelled still arguing with her fellow fraccion Sun-Sun, as the two females continued to argue the third of their group noticed something out the corner of her eye.

"Hey what's that?" she pointed, the two seemed to stop arguing, well Apache was doing most of the yelling, to look where the other was pointing.

"Huh?" looking out the hot-tempered female noticed a head of blue and the glimmer of gold.

Wakana stood floating over the sands, outstretching her hands out she clicked her right heel on her left,

"All right magic powers surge and bend, let's turn this sand into and ocean!" bringing her hands together, her body began to spin and turn becoming fast and faster becoming a large cyclone. Sucking up the sand into a giant whirlwind that funneled upwards into the sky.

"Summon the clouds, darken them two, from sand to water, I command you!" she chanted

"What the hell!" as the sand went upwards it spread out, the clouds became dark and a rumbling sound filled the sky, cracking and booming,

"Oh my, looks like rain?" Gin hummed watching from a platform, he had heard a commotion and saw the whirlwind appearing in the sands.

In an instant the sky opened up, gallons of water spilled down like a vast waterfall, the water swept over the sands, many who could sonido to higher ground while many were washed away from the sudden rush of water. When all was said and done the desert was now filled with water, vast and deep, as creatures big and small swam in the water's.

"What in the…" as many looked down at the large body of water that was once the sands of Las Nosches, the question on everyone's minds.

"What the hell!?"

"What is all this?" Telsa looked out at the vast body of water, in a flash Wakana appeared before him

"In today's forecast in the once sandy dunes of Hueco Mondo, a storm system known as hurricane 18, leaving behind ocean like flooding, please watch the skies for occasional fish they may fall and strike you on the head. This has been Wakana with the weather" she informed pointing to a large chart with small storm icons all over.

"So this…"

"Yep, as you wished I brought you the ocean" she gave a slight bow

"But, I told you to keep it small" he noted as she flooded everything

"Well oceans aren't small" she replied,

"This is not good" he sighed thinking of the consequences that was sure to come, "What am I going to do with this?" he looked at the large body of water

"Oh come on Tesla" Wakana patted him on the back, "At least take in the beauty of the ocean! The clear blue waters, the gentle, yet somewhat deadly creatures that swim in the cool depths, or take a nice cool dip!"

"That's not what I meant" he sighed running his hand through his hair, "Alright look, you need to get rid of all this water and…"

"So this is where you were" a voice came out, Telsa gave a slight gasp feeling a strong spiritual energy,

"Telsa?" Wakana sensed the others tenses, slowly turning the two looked back to see a figure standing before them.

"G-Grimmjow-san" the fraccion stared at the sixth Espada

'What's he doing here?' this was bad, though he probably guessed it was about the water

"Um Telsa who's that guy?" Wakana whispered to her master as her purple eyes stared at the muscular individual he reminded her of a panther.

"So you must be the genie everyone's talkin about" Telsa's eyes widened at the mention of the genie, Wakana to be precise. How had he found out?

"H-How did you…?"

"Eh, not important" he shrugged already knowing what the other was going to ask, "The only thing right now is my business with you, little genie" the grin never leaving his lips as he stared at the purple haired genie who could sense some malice intent from the other.

"What do you want…with Wakana?" he had an idea

"Nothing much" in a flash the male was now behind the two,

"He's fast" the two looked back at the other who continued to grin

"Now then" reaching out he grabbed her by her shirt pulling her upwards

"W-Wakana!"

"Now then little genie, be a good little girl and start granting my wishes"

"I can't do that" she said which caused the male to drop his grin, his cyan eyes narrowing, "What the hell do you mean ya can't" he questioned

"Telsa the one who found my lamp, so he's my master and the only one I listen too" with yelp she found herself being released able to land on her feet.

"Is that a fact" his attention focused to the fraccion who stood defensively trying to remain calm around the stronger individual.

"So ya'll only listen to him right" as he advanced on the other Telsa took a defensive stance, hand placed firmly on his sword. He knew he was probably out matched by the other in both rank and power.

"Alright lets you and me have a little chat" he grinned with a crack of his knuckles

"Hold it!" Wakana appeared between the two, "Listen I don't care who you are, I'm not going to let you hurt my Master!" she declared adamantly as she stood between him and Tesra.

"What exactly did you want with Wakana?" Telsa questioned

"Heh, easy I want her to grant my wishes obviously" he answered with a smug smile, "While I usually hate relaying on any form of help from anyone, I won't exactly pass up an opportunity to increase my power"

"And since your some kind of powerful being I figure, if I fight you then I'll become the most powerful Espada in all of Hueco Mondo!" he declared with an insane laugh

"Wait you want to fight her?"

"Huh? Why does he want to fight me!?"

"Possibly to eat you" Wakana gave him a 'wtf' look, "When a hollow kills another hollow they eat the remains in order to grow more powerful" Telsa explained

"Okay that's sick! Also I'm not a hollow eating me won't help!" she stated

"Well we'll just have to see won't we" he grinned advancing on the other

"Okay…Master I think this would be a perfect time to make a wish" she whispered nervously to the other

"Um…I…"

"Alright genie let's go! Let's just see how powerful you are!"

"Telsa make a wish! Make a wish!" Wakana exclaimed as the Espada charged toward

"I…I…I wish we were with Master Nnoitra!" he yelled out

'Really….' She sighed, well he did wish it,

"Fine, wish granted, take us to the location of the oversized praying mantis!" with a clap and clang of her chimes the two disappeared before the blow hit.

"Damn it!" he growled seeing the two had disappeared, "Where did all this water come from?" he said noticing the huge body of water, finally.

Out in the deserts of Hueco Mondo, the fifth Espada was busying himself rampaging and mowing down a group Hollows.

As he cut down the last of them, blood dripping from his Santa Teresa, there was nothing like a good slaughter to let off some steam. Suddenly with a poof of smoke two individuals appeared in the sands right on the remains of the hollows.

"Ah my back, what the hell, I have got to work on my landings" Wakana ground poofing away the blood from her clothing.

"You okay Telsa?" she asked as the blood nodded

"Telsa!" with a turn the two looked to see none other than the fifth Espada, Nnoitra standing before them with remnants of blood on him.

"Master Nnoitra" he gulped seeing his master covered in blood of his fresh kill

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded

"Um well, there was an…incident with Grimmjow-san" he explained as his gaze traveled to the purple haired female

"So you must be this genie or whatever that everyone's been rambling about" he tensed looking down at the teen,

"Yep, that's me!" she exclaimed proudly

'How does everyone know about her?'

"I also heard you wanna turn me into a bug" he squinted

"Oh you heard that…oops" she chuckled lightly

"Ya I know ya don't look like much to me" he scoffed still glaring down at her as she puffed folding her arms

"Oh I'll show you how powerful I am you…" suddenly she felt a hand on her arm

"No" Telsa said, "Remember I said not to use your powers on Master Nnoitra" he remained much to the others dismay

"Oh come on, he's a total dick!" she replied not caring that the other was still there

"But he's still my Master and I said no" Wakana gave a groan, but nodded having no choice really

"As you wish, I guess" she huffed, "I'll be in my lamp, call me if you need me" in a twist of smoke she returned to her bottle leaving Tesra alone with Nnoitra.

To Be Continued…

A/N; So what should Tesra wish for next? I'll let you decide! Please leave suggestions in the comment section


End file.
